chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrison Grey
Harrison Benjamin Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is a quarter type 2 vampire, a quarter human and half werewolf. He has matured incredibly rapidly and reached adulthood in around a month. He is the son of Lleucu and Seth Grey, the younger brother of Alessia Grey and the older twin of Ethan Grey. He has the abilities of Projection and Access, and he is both imprintee and imprinter to Kitty Best. Appearance He has dark brown eyes, and thick dark brown hair. His skin tone was a little light as a child, taking after his mother, but it has since darkened slightly. He's grown to be tall, strong and powerfully built. In wolf form he is slightly larger than in human form, with pitch black fur and pale eyes. He is larger and taller than Ethan in both forms. Personality He is happy, lighthearted and optimistic. He tends to get attached easily, and looks on the bright side of life. He's usually skilled in reading others, and is usually able to cheer them up or find some solution to a problem. Home Harrison lives with his family, coven and pack in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful palace with miles upon miles of grounds, built in traditional Japanese architecture. It was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan after they beat the Malus and replaced them as leaders. It is also a state palace, and the first 2 floors are dedicated to this purpose. They contain a crown room, throne room, soundproof meeting rooms and reception rooms, and a secret library. There are also underground cells. The coven lives in the next 3 floors, which contain a cinema room, kitchen, dining rooms, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites and guestrooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is often used by the Goldston Wolf Pack. The palace's grounds contain Guardhomes, a training ground and courtyard, sportsgrounds, wilderlands, lakes, pools, streams, cliffs, a beach and several gardens and woods. The home is protected from discovery using telepathy and illusion. Abilities Harrison has many abilities, the result of his mixed heritage. They include enhanced speed, strength, agility, senses and reflexes. He can sense other supernatural beings, and can track them. He grew rapidly to adulthood, within a month, and is now immortal. He heals rapidly from any injury. His high body temperature means that he can burn off any infection or drug, and also means that he doesn't feel coldness. He can phase into a wolf, and has a telepathic link with his pack. He also has a very powerful and strong ability of his own. This is Projection. It enables him to project thoughts, project to other locations, astral project, create things and distort reality. To date he has used it to communicate telepathically and to project people into existence. However, he is truly capable of manipulating reality in almost any way through projection, and will learn more of his capabilities in future. In addition, he has gained the ability of Access from Kitty. This enables him to get through any sort of lock or blocking mechanism, often without even realising the lock is in place. He can break through charms and wards which are meant to block supernatural creatures, but with more effort. He may be able to pass technological blocks and access password protected information, as well as accessing areas which have biometric measures protecting them. However, he is yet to display any aspects of this ability. Family *Mother - Lleucu Grey *Father - Seth Grey *Aunts - Amy Stone and Tannith Reddan *Uncles - Jon Stone, Robert Firelock and Tomas Reddan *Cousins - Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Tavis, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran, Raven *Cousins in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Second cousin - Braedan Bennet *Sister - Alessia Grey *Twin brother - Ethan Grey *Sister in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Nephew - Nickolas Grey *Nieces - Molly and Loretta Grey Coven Harrison is a member of the Firelock Coven because of his mother. In addition to the majority of his birth family, this coven also includes: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Carina, Chase, Kyler, Caleb, Levi and Vyasah Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner Pack He has also joined the Goldston Wolf Pack. The other members are: *Bea Goldston - Alpha *Erin Castor - Beta *Harry Goldston *Seth Grey *Alessia Grey *Kasia Lewski *Ethan Grey Relationships Harrison was been imprinted upon by Kitty Best when he was an infant, and he has recently also imprinted upon her in return. Because of his young age when she imprinted, and the rate at which he grew, their relationship was a very strange one. She changed from an older sister to his best friend and then to his lover, all within a month. History Harrison was born only 3 days after the start of Lleucu's pregnancy. He had manifested extremely early on during this pregnancy, and used the ability to project thoughts to his mother. He was the eldest twin born. His octuplet cousins were also born on the same day, as were Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. Kitty imprinted upon him when she first saw him, the next morning. He attempted to use projection to recreate his aunt Tannith after her death, but failed since the recreation simply died. Upon realising that Ariana Crinamorte desired a child when he saw her watching over the octuplets, he used projection to give her and her husband Ash their family of 3 children. When Bea and Lewis learned of this, they asked Harrison to do the same for them, resulting in Stephanie and Spencer Goldston-Smith. He first shifted when he was physically 16 years old, and then imprinted upon Kitty moments later, when he next saw her. His brother shifted about a week afterwards. Strengths & Weaknesses He has a very powerful ability, with almost endless potential. He is also very strong and fast, especially when in wolf form. He is skilled at reading people, helping them and cheering them up. He has a positive outlook on life, and tends to look on the bright side. However, the speed at which he's matured means he's had a very limited life experience. He also tends to get attached to others too easily, and can be easily hurt by hurting his loved ones. He's sometimes be too positive, being unrealistic. He doesn't fully grasp the full potential of his ability. Etymology Harrison means "Harry's son" or "son of Harris", but this has no revelance to him. It can also be an alternate form of Harry, meaning "home ruler", perhaps a reference to his maternal family's royal status. His middle name, Benjamin, is a Hebrew name which means "son of my right hand". His surname, Grey, means "pleasant" as well as refering to the colour grey. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 2